


【宜嘉】QUIT

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Summary: 有个pornstar男友是一种什么样的体验
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【宜嘉】QUIT

**Author's Note:**

> 有个pornstar男友是一种什么样的体验

段宜恩做的这是什么鬼兼职啊！王嘉尔在心里骂，眼睛都不敢睁开。

此时他正喘着气，夹紧大腿绷直脚背，配合着被进出的节奏小声地呻吟。下身被抬高，方便摄影机捕捉他已经通红的穴口，在粗大的性器摩擦下翻出嫩红的软肉。

“啊......嗯......慢点慢点”

身上的男人手里捏着他的屁股，嘴上去啃咬他的锁骨。摄影机移回来，对上了他的脸。

场外导演悄悄地提醒，“嘉尔，睁眼看镜头。”

王嘉尔闻声，准备好高潮的表情，睁开眼睛往摄影镜头看去。机器后面的段宜恩板着脸，一丝不苟地拍摄他跟别的男人做爱的画面。饶是他已经有了心理准备，这瞬间还是不可自控地抖着大腿全数射了出来。肠肉紧张地蠕动挤压还在他体内的性器，把对方也搞得措手不及，连忙抽出来，使精液洒在他白花花的大腿上。

拍到这里就射，跟剧本比可少了一大截，身上的男人歉疚地看向导演，也不怕穿帮，因为摄像机此时正怼在王嘉尔的脸旁，把他喘着气高潮余韵泫然欲泣的委屈神情都收录下来。

导演检查两遍最后几秒的镜头，伸手比了一个“OK”收工。对面的top演员松了一口气，扶起王嘉尔来跟他道歉。

王嘉尔笑了笑，“没关系，是我夹你才弄成这样。”说罢把手伸过去给那个top演员握了握，对方拽着软绵绵的小手，还想再多说几句呢，可是边上这个摄影师好凶，黑着脸站在这，满脸写着此地不宜久留，那还是赶快开溜为好。

“喂！你！”王嘉尔伸腿踹了一脚边上的段宜恩，大腿上的白浊随着他的动作滑下来一些。段宜恩满脸不悦地瞪着他，放下摄影机，为他拽过被子盖好，然后坐在床边生闷气。

“叫你别来，你偏不听。和我耍什么气啊......”王嘉尔明白他横吃飞醋，爬起来用膝盖挪两步搂过他的脖子，“受不了了吧？还不是你自找的，你还是回去拍你的花花草草比较好。”

段宜恩是个职业的摄影师，平时不过拍些风景。可是不论职业素养多么高，谁能看着自己的恋人被别的男人上还一声不吭呢，一声不吭也就算了，还要屏息凝神地把这一切都拍下来。

他们在一起之前，段宜恩就知道王嘉尔是个porn star，现在已经做到了王牌bottom的位子，精品片子数不胜数。说起来他很多夜半时光还都是王嘉尔的小电影陪伴他的。他有多少次是看着王嘉尔高潮的表情射出来的，王嘉尔永远也不知道，连他自己也数不清。

作为男朋友，段宜恩当然不愿意王嘉尔做这行。虽然王嘉尔不拍SM、不拍人兽、不拍内射，规矩很多，可是每次王嘉尔出门去工作，他总是心不在焉，想着他给可爱的小男友穿戴得整整齐齐，可是到了那里他会被陌生的top演员扒的一干二净，他的乳头会被别人含在嘴里，可爱泛粉的老二会被握在别人的手里不轻不重地揉捏摩擦，直到他后面那个紧到要人命的地方湿淋淋，再被人塞东西进去。

这还不够，这些画面还要被拍下来，贩卖之后进入无数个男人的眼中，成为他们性欲施发的幻想对象。

他真的受不了，所以不止一次想跟王嘉尔说，叫他不要再做这一行。可是他从来没开过口。王嘉尔在这一界红也是有原因的，他的身体实在太敏感，太适合做爱给别人看。男人稍微碰一碰亲一亲，他就全身泛红，后面流水，简直是porn的天才，就像现在，光着身子被段宜恩满脸怒气地盯，也能慢慢勃起，下身害羞地抬着头。

段宜恩一把掀翻他，箍着他的手腕把他的手抵在床上，膝盖顶开他的两条腿，被王嘉尔叫停，“这里还有人呢！还，还有摄像机！”又贴近段宜恩的耳边，“......再说，我刚才被人干得那么狠，现在后面还疼呢，你不是都看见了吗，你舍得啊？”

段宜恩扯过被单来把他裹好，恶狠狠地照他的乳头拧了一把，“现在洗澡，然后跟我回家！”

路上段宜恩一言不发地开车，王嘉尔看他真是动了气，赶紧好言好语地哄，等红灯的间隙，凑上去在他嘴上啵一口。“别生气啦Mark，你看，光看着你，我后面都湿了。你摸摸我好不好。”说着，王嘉尔牵过段宜恩的右手往自己身上按，被段宜恩甩开。

“我告诉你，你要拍也可以，我来做你的top！我的尺寸足够了吧。”

“不可能！我不可能让你进这行。”

“我愿意的！”

“你倒是愿意，”王嘉尔噘着嘴窝进座位，嘟嘟囔囔，“这行bottom就是万人压，top就是压万人，你懂不懂啊。我不可能叫你去压别人。”

段宜恩被他气笑了。这个人怎么在这种问题上这么双标的啊！不过心里想着他对自己这么有占有欲，气也消了一大半，只不过还假装板着一张脸，一直开到地下停车场，下车的时候被王嘉尔拦住。

王嘉尔抬手把车门锁了，从副驾跨坐到驾驶位，坐到段宜恩大腿上搂住他的脖子。段宜恩撇撇嘴，“干嘛？”

王嘉尔软了声音趴在他胸口上求饶，“Mark宜恩好老公！别生气了行不行。”

段宜恩记得，王嘉尔只在他生日的时候奖励性地叫过老公，这时大手搭上他软的一塌糊涂的腰，下半身就开始起反应。“你叫我什么？”

“老公，老公。今天给你破个例好不好？”王嘉尔手伸到后面，把自己裤子褪下来，湿润的穴口露在空气里瑟缩着，被段宜恩的手指探入。他们本约定过，王嘉尔有拍摄的日子就不做爱的，一是因为他有时精疲力尽受不了，二是因为段宜恩也顾忌他那里会受伤。这个约定还从来没破过例。

“你进来，进来插插我，然后就不生气了，好不好？”

王嘉尔把屁股交给男友，捧起段宜恩的脸吻上去。段宜恩一边嘬他的舌头，一边把自己裤链解开，掏出自己的东西，又伸长手去够放在储物盒里的润滑。

王嘉尔揽过他的手臂放回自己腰间，“不用，不用那个，唔......你直接进来。”他把手伸向下面，摸到了段宜恩那个粗长的物件，撸动两下，就引导龟头对准自己的穴口往下坐。

段宜恩笑了两声托住他的屁股，“你行吗。”

王嘉尔摇着腰，肠肉紧张地蠕动，状态还没有从刚刚的拍摄中脱离出来，性器一边深入一边在里面跳动，他眼下泛红一片，泪水盈在眼眶里，把自己操得嗯嗯啊啊的。终于坐到底，王嘉尔抱着段宜恩喘了两下就开始自己动腰一下一下地吞吃。

这样的王嘉尔太听话太主动了，段宜恩心底里一片柔软，捞起王嘉尔来把他的T恤下摆撩到肩头，含住挺立的乳头又啃又舔，色情的声音跟他身下抽插的水声呼应着，惹得王嘉尔全身都害羞得发红。

“Mark，你，嗯，老公，你要好好爱我哦。”

段宜恩抬头，王嘉尔仍然动着腰，正一脸委屈地掉眼泪呢。段宜恩赶紧亲亲他，“我爱啊，我当然爱你了，全世界我最爱你，就爱你一个。”

王嘉尔破涕为笑，更大幅度地摆起腰来，专心淫叫，“我也爱你，嗯......我好，好喜欢你。”

段宜恩这才忽然明白，这是这小妖精欺负他精虫上脑，就这么把今天的事情给搪过去了。他在嘴上永远斗不过王嘉尔的，只能加快身下动作，把王嘉尔再一次欺负哭，心里才平衡。

今天在片场王嘉尔已经射了很多，段宜恩心疼他，抱住他说“先别射，等我一起。”最后终于在王嘉尔颤抖着哭出声的同时也把浓精全数射进甬道的深处。停在停车场的轿车终于恢复了安静。

“你看，现在我里面都是你的东西，”王嘉尔知道段宜恩最吃这一套，趴在他肩头有气无力地说，“只有你可以射在我里面嘛，这样还要吃醋嘛？”

王嘉尔的腿酸痛无力，衣服也皱巴巴脏兮兮的，段宜恩在后座找了条毯子把他裹好，抱着他上楼。心里想，真是拗不过这个小无赖......总之算啦，他喜欢做就去做好了，大不了不看，可是自己之前怄气，已经跟HOTF的导演签了三场王嘉尔的拍摄，这三场兼职总还是要熬过去的。

好在第一场是solo自慰的小片，在一个酒店房间里拍摄，没有top演员，段宜恩心情轻松地抱着摄影机跪在王嘉尔腿间，通过镜头看他把各式各样的玩具塞进自己的穴里取悦自己。那个洞被他玩弄得像发了大水，他屁股下面的床单都湿了一大片。 他敞着腿把开动的跳蛋挨个往自己后面塞的时候，正好对视着段宜恩的眼神。段宜恩从没觉得他这么骚过，下身箍在裤子里硬得难受，也只能一声不吭盯着他。最后换上震动棒拍结尾镜头，王嘉尔抽抽搭搭地握着自己前面，整个胯部都被带着强烈震动。段宜恩看他的表情好委屈，心一软就想上去帮帮他亲亲他，费了好大力气才控制好摄像机不晃动。

收工板一打，王嘉尔有气无力地躺在床上，射出来的东西都还没有收拾。有工作人员来扶他，他笑笑说，“你们先下班吧，我想自己在这里休息一下。”段宜恩把机器交付好，疑惑地走到床边看着王嘉尔，“不走吗？”

王嘉尔叹了口气，拽着段宜恩的手跪坐起来，勾过他的脖子下来在他耳边说，“我不想走。我好想你的那个东西。”他刚哭过的眼边湿漉漉的，眼角也红红的，说这话段宜恩差点就没控制住。可到底还是王嘉尔手快一点，片场人还没走光就开始解段宜恩的裤链。两个人门都没锁就倒在床上酣畅淋漓地干了一炮。

第二次录制是个np痴汉情景，也是王嘉尔为数不多的室外。tops加上段宜恩一起把他围在窄巷里，只有段宜恩一个人亲不到也摸不到，看着王嘉尔演被强迫，明知是假的还是怒火中烧，怀疑自己录完这俩小时都要气出心脏病。几乎是在一开场，tops人多势众出场的时候王嘉尔就开始掉眼泪，不管怎么哭的梨花带雨稀里哗啦，也没有一个top说亲亲他的小脸安慰一下的。段宜恩心里仰天长啸，bottom也太没人权了吧！你们是强奸片子也不成啊！

这次王嘉尔压力倒是小了很多，有剧情他就不用看镜头了，有效忽略段宜恩的存在更容易入戏。可他了解男友的火爆脾气，时时刻刻心都吊着。弯着腰被后入嘴里还同时被操的时候、后来嘴上被封上胶带的时候、最后被四五个人轮流颜射的时候，他都很怕段宜恩冲过来掀翻这几个可怜的top演员。不过亲男朋友就是不一样，段宜恩看着王嘉尔光着身子被几个top夹在中间顶的时候，心里最担心的事情竟然是怕他着凉。

再来还有一场是一对一，情侣日常那种剧情，段宜恩还算放心。开拍前段宜恩摆弄着机器，不小心听到两个实习导演在一旁闲聊，“今天气氛有点尴尬诶”“是诶那个好帅的top演员好像是Jackson的前男友耶”。段宜恩像被迎头泼了一盆冷水。

这个时候正巧王嘉尔被导演偷偷拉到一边问他，上次看到那个摄影师对他动手动脚的，担心他是不是被人威胁了。“误会啦误会啦，”王嘉尔哭笑不得，指着不远处的段宜恩嚷道：“他是我男朋友！”

大家听到他这话面面相觑，一时气氛更尴尬了。

拍摄的时候大家都不敢吱声，和导演一起躲在监视器后面，看段宜恩面无表情地举着摄像机跟在两个主角旁边，拍他们在车站等车偷偷接吻，去便利店购物，回出租屋做爱。段宜恩边把镜头移到王嘉尔意迷情乱的表情上，一边感叹王嘉尔的职业素养真的很高，和自己前男友拍片子也能不出戏。但是他又转念一想，这怕不是假戏真做吧，那样自己就太被动了。

段宜恩心烦意乱地手里抖了一下，虽然微不可查，王嘉尔还是发现了。

于是在top温柔地给王嘉尔脱裤子的时候，王嘉尔眼神瞟了瞟一边的段宜恩，又适时往回勾了勾，镜头里看起来就像在欲拒还迎地害羞一样，实则是为了查看段宜恩的神情。段宜恩确实是把脸从头黑到尾，王嘉尔心里苦，只能一边默念着亲爱的对不起，一边勾着top的脖子甜腻腻地呻吟。

录完段宜恩还是面无表情，看起来真的在意了，他温柔地揉了揉王嘉尔的头发，“我有话跟你说，我们晚上聊聊吧。”

王嘉尔心里一下子就害怕了。段宜恩平时总是安安静静的，一认真起来就吓人。前不前男友的事情其实他早就不在乎，跟这位top演员一开始也是因为共事才认识。看来段宜恩一定知道了点什么，气成这样。他都不敢告诉段宜恩，跟这个top在一起之后他们还拍过一个恋人系列。

他刚对段宜恩应了“好”，就被公司制作人叫走，错过了自己前男友和现男友的友好交谈画面。

今天的top是个个子很高身材很壮的帅小伙，在他的面前段宜恩就显得矮了一点。他友好地凑过来跟段宜恩打招呼，官方地跟他说说别在乎之类的话，最后意有所指地问他，“是不喜欢王嘉尔做这行吧？”段宜恩看了看他，点点头。“我劝你不要再和他多说什么，不瞒你说，你知道我和他是怎么分手的？我跟他说想要让他引退，当场就被踹了，第二天他就搬走消失了。”

晚上段宜恩心有余悸地坐在床上，正在给王嘉尔擦干头发，王嘉尔扭头问身后的他，“Mark，不是说有事跟我聊吗？你说吧，正好我也有事要告诉你。”

王嘉尔冷静的语气让段宜恩登时浑身发颤，他只怕王嘉尔已经明白他的心思，也正要跟他一刀两断呢。“没，没事了。”“嗯？”王嘉尔转过来疑惑地看他。

“没有事了。我爱你。”段宜恩把他搂过来吻在额头上，忐忑地表决心，祈祷他不要提到什么分手的事情。

“那好，那你不说，我说。”

“呃——别冲动！你是不是可以考虑......”

“我不想再拍片了。”

“......啊？”

“我考虑过，我也不可能永远都做这个，也算是个退出的机会。你记得买点我的正版碟存起来，这以后绝版了，也许会升值呢。”

段宜恩看着他，手上越搂越紧，不说话但很明显的喜上眉梢。

“怎么啦，你不同意啊？”

“同意同意！但是你怎么跟你的粉丝交代啊？”

王嘉尔往段宜恩怀里凑了凑，咬着下嘴唇emm了一阵，才说，“今天我跟公司说了一下，下个礼拜开个直播做个告别。你......”王嘉尔抬起眼睛看着段宜恩，“你来做我的top吧？”


End file.
